nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Signum
Uh-oh Looks like Signum really got it in Force #7. -__- --Koveras Alvane 19:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Where did you get chapter 7? Prime32 23:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't. Just saw a couple of low-res scans on 4chan. :( --Koveras Alvane 08:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, good news everyone, looks like she is alive somehow, for now. Dead women don't need oxygen masks. --Koveras Alvane 18:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Even better news: she has just opened her eyes. And Agito is already back on her feet and at her master's side already. :') --Koveras Alvane 16:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :She finally raised from bed in Ch. 20 and face tohma, of all people, in a sparring match and she do surprisingly well considering who is her opponent. Tough it wasn't specified if it's because tohma shut down his Anti-Magic or because signum found a way to avoide Laevatein getting destroyed by it. ::Laevatein was destroyed because Cypha's special ability is to break steel (metal). K.Hayes 07:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess both, body and divider share this ability, Remember, Laevatein got damaged after cutting Cypha's body and then got finished by the impact with Cypha's elbow, her Divider haven't much to do with that. Touka Is Signum not meant to resemble (or vice versa) Touka from the visual novel Utawarerumono? (Both have sword arts also) :"Female character who uses a sword" isn't much of a comparison. There's plenty of those. And in future please sign your posts with "~~~~" --Prime32 17:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::If anything, Signum is supposed to resemble Lamia Loveless from SRW, which is noted in the article. If you want a list of swordswomen, this is the trope. --Koveras Alvane 22:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Keigo? A's manga mentions that Signum speaks very formally. Does she also use or some other highly polite language form? Unfortunately, I cannot tell from listening... --Koveras Alvane 07:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : the short answer would be "nope, she is pretty formal, but not exactly polite" but here's a longer version: : She definitely uses some outdated phrases (probably due to her origin story) that end up being very formal due to there being little slang in such speech, but when she talks she is very direct and not entirely polite. a pretty easy example even for beginners to hear is the fact that (especially in StrikerS) she refers to Fate as "Testarossa" without any honorifics like "san". looking at early interactions between her and fate, she also uses words like "omae" (roughly "one in front of me") as opposed to "kimi" or "anata" (more polite ways of saying "you") when refering to Fate. So, while she uses formal phrases, she isn't really much of a keigo user. Vorthod Wiler (talk) 04:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::after rewatching As again, i noticed that i did miss a few things. when Signum uses the word "friend" (talking about Hayate's "uncle" being her father's friend, or referring to suzuka's friends) she used the phrase "go-yuujin". I didn't notice this my first time through, but "go" is definitely a keigo prefix. So i guess i could've missed a lot more than that. Her direct conversations still aren't always polite, but since she has few lines of dialogue to begin with besides formerly stating things like "we are the velkan wolkenritter" it is hard to get a good grasp of her full language patterns. anyway, sorry for the confusion, she definitely uses keigo occaisionally Vorthod (talk) 23:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::OK, thanks again. :) One more reason to love Signum still. ^^ --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:43, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Knight Clothing Well, pretty much what says in the title, the term "Knight Armour" at the beginning of the description of her combat attier must be changed to "Knight Clothing" which is the accurate term according to canon.Mandrake01 15:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Portrait Change Is the new portrait image from Vivid o.o? Mandrake01 09:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Not directly, but there is a number of supplementary materials published with ViVid, one of them containing good character images. --Koveras Alvane 14:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Last name "Needes"? unfortunately my little .txt files with my notes on it seems to have disappeared in my movement between hard drives, so i sadly dont know exactly which episode this was in, but i seem to remember a late episode of StrikerS referring to her as "Signum Needes", was this a subtitler error giving her a last name, me remembering it wrong/mistaking some context, or has she become an exception among the surname-lacking wolkenritter? a quick google search of the "full" name reveals that others do seem to follow that being her last name even if it isnt the norm. even if this isn't her actual name, maybe some sort of note should be made on the page at least referencing the incident. (i will look into figuring out which episode this happened in. probably one of the last 3) Vorthod Wiler (talk) 04:34, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :A common mistake that goes back to a fansub mistranslation by Coldlight. Signum introduces herself with "Signum ni desu", where "ni" is an abbreviation of her rank (First Lieutenant; more precisely: "Company Officer, Second Class" (二等尉), the Bureau has funny ranks like that). So in effect, she says "I am First Lieutenant Signum", not "Signum Needes". Other fansubs provide a correct translation. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 08:34, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::thank you very much. i came back because i found the episode it was in (ep 21 of S). after watching it i considered the "ni desu" translation, but i couldnt figure out what it would be referring to. my best guess was her referring to her callsign as lightning 2, but that didnt make sense, so i am glad you posted before i got here =) 15:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. Signum and everything about her is serious business. :D --Koveras Alvane (talk) 15:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Very serious bussines xD! --Mandrake01 (talk) 06:14, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Indeed xD i Wonder why, as the Wolkenritter aren't suppossed to age but Signum do look a wee bit older in StrikerS and FORCE than how she looked in A's (maybe it was the evolution of the artstyle, maybe not? Vita and Shamal also look a wee bit older as well. Specially the former who looked around 8 in A's but can easily pass for a 12-13 year older -if a bit shorty- in StrikerS).--Mandrake01 (talk) 16:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :In StrikerS, Shamal talks about how the Wolkies are becoming "more human-like", as their connection to the Book and Hayate erodes with time. That is probably the explanation. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::honestly i think the uniforms play a very large part of that. loose, combat/comfort-oriented clothes being replaced by suits and instructor uniforms can do wonders ''for making characters looking more mature. though what Koveras said holds equal merit i tihnk and was actually my first idea on what was going on, so who knows whether they are aging or not Vorthod (talk) 12:02, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Date doesn't match up I'm sorry but I think there is an error in the section Appearance: The comparison with Lamia Loveless is really strange especially when you check the dates. Lamia Loveless first appearance in the SRT game series is in the Super Robot Taisen OG in 2007. Nanoha A's manga and anime is from 2005-2006. How come she can be inspired from a characters that appears 2 years after her? 14:44, February 5, 2015 (UTC)Churam :According to my quick research, Lamia first appeared in '' , which was released in Japan in 2001 for GBA, well before A's or even the original Nanoha series aired... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:13, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Official DOB and age? Wondering where does the official year/date of birth comes from... as the Wolkenritter's TSAB ID Cards use a hyphen for their first registration ages. Also not able to find ages in the canonical booklets to DVD/BD. --Hades (talk) 18:09, April 24, 2017 (UTC) : I believe it is a legacy from the original Wikipedia import, which may have been fan speculation in the first place. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:09, April 25, 2017 (UTC)